


The Work of Your Fruit

by WritingButNeverFinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Beta Lafayette, Dry Humping, M/M, Omega John, Riding, Smut, blowjob, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingButNeverFinished/pseuds/WritingButNeverFinished
Summary: The scent of an omegas partner acts as an aphrodisiac and heightens the sex drive. John having cherries because thats what Lafayette smells like acts as an Aphrodisiac





	The Work of Your Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> The scent of an omegas partner acts as an aphrodisiac and heightens the sex drive. John having cherries because thats what Lafayette smells like acts as an Aphrodisiac

John shivered at the smell of lavender and cherries, an uncommon pairing, but holy fuck John had never realized how good it could smell coming off of the beta. He always described how wonderful he smelt but betas didn’t have a strong sense of smell so Lafayette would always tease him about how weird he was. Lafayette had just come home and carefully came over to John. John was near his heat which even a week before they didn’t allow any Alpha’s into the apartment sense it bothered both of them. Lafayette always made an effort to avoid Alpha’s at work and would always bring home something for John to distract him from the smell sense John actually didn’t want to smell it when he had such a perfect beta right here who was far better then any Alpha he had dated. Less controlling and more encouraging. He didn’t want Lafayette to feel like anything less then perfect because John couldn’t control himself in his heat and often found himself begging for an alpha or a knot, even specific names would come out if their scent was strong enough, there would be a distance between them after John’s heat when that happened.   
“I brought something special today, my Jacky,” Lafayette said as he sat down and John crawled into his lap, he was always so clingy just before his heat, Lafayette expected it to start by late tonight which wasn’t ideal but not a problem for them. Lafayette kissed John’s forehead and John could begin to feel the heat that the beta’s touch would leave when he went into heat. Lafayette carefully brought around his hand bag and opened it carefully and the scent of cherries smacked John in the face but Lafayette pulled out a bottle of lavender scented lube.   
“You are always going on and on about scents and how you really like lavender and cherry,” Lafayette said and popped the cap open and John could smell the lavender and giggled in excitement,   
“You know you don’t need that when I go into heat,” John said with a smile and cuddled into him.   
“I know, but I thought you might like it when you aren’t in heat,” Lafayette said with a shrug.   
“Well then we will have to try it out before, because I don’t think I want to wait until the end of my heat to use it,” John said with a giggle although he would probably fall into heat if the other even tried to stretch him.   
Lafayette smiled and nodded. “Of course, early supper and then I’ll treat you to a snack,” He suggested and pulled out some strawberries that were bagged in a grocery bag. John smiled a little and chewed at his bottom lip.  
“I want that now, please!” John asked and tried to crawl over but Lafayette held them away from him.   
“After supper,” Lafayette said and pecked his lips not letting the kiss turn heated even when John tried to make it heated. John huffed and didn’t seem to happy about that but Lafayette set his things down before he got up.   
“I’ll get started on supper,” He said sense he wouldn’t make John cook so close to his heat even if he knew his little omega was such a talented cook, it wasn’t french food, but the southern styled food had a homey feel anyway. Lafayette headed into the kitchen and John looked over to the cherries and lube before he got an amazing idea. He made sure Lafayette was busy in the kitchen before he was slowly kicking off his pants and boxers. He kept his oversized hoodie on, well Lafayette’s hoodie. It smelt like cherries and lavender, just like his boyfriend. He carefully grabbed the lube and opened it slowly not wanting Lafayette to come over and see what he was up to. He slicked up a couple fingers and popped a cherry into his mouth, it almost seemed to burn against his tongue but he just kept it there for now. He leaned back against the couch and began to carefully press a finger into himself, the lube felt hot against his skin but he loved it. He hadn’t felt anything like that before and he wasn’t sure why it felt so good but he didn’t want it to stop. He let his teeth bite down into the cherry and it tasted so sweet and amazing, somehow it almost felt like Lafayette was surrounding him even if he wasn’t actually there. He managed to spit the pit out not caring where it went and pulled the stem out with his hand and flicked that away to before he ate the cherry. His whole body felt to warm and filled with need and he found himself dripping slick out of his hole. His cock was already standing at full attention, but he didn’t dare touch it already expecting some form of punishment from Lafayette for doing this much. He added another finger and bit his lower lip to hide a moan before he picked up another cherry and found himself not caring as he continued to eat them. He was pretty sure he had started his heat early or something, but it was hard to think about that when every single cherry he ate made his body burn with need.  
He kinda forgot that Lafayette had said to wait until after supper sense he wanted the other. He stopped eating cherries when they were half gone and pulled his fingers out whining softly at how empty he was. He got up and headed to the kitchen, where Lafayette was facing the stove and didn’t even notice John come behind him.   
John wrapped his arms around the other and before Lafayette got a word out John was grinding against him desperately and let out just as desperate moans.   
“Jacky I told you to wait until after supper,” Lafayette said as if he didn’t care, when his own cock was taking interest in John’s little actions. John could of probably just said that his heat had came early but maybe a part of him knew that Lafayette wouldn’t believe that.  
“Need you, please, please, please!” John practically moaned and continued grinding into him. “Couldn’t wait, I’m sorry, it burns,” John was begging and couldn’t stop grinding his hips against the other. Slick was easily sliding down his thighs and his hole was begging to be filled. The tip of his cock was almost an angry red from not being touched as precum leaked out of it just from this. Lafayette nodded slightly not realizing it would get this bad, but he figured the other must of eaten a lot of cherries and it was so close to his heat that of course it had probably kick started his heat. John wasn’t really waiting for an answer though and as soon as Lafayette turned around so he could look at John the other started pulling off his clothes the best he could and tossed the hoodie he had been wearing on the ground.   
“Wanna ride you, want your cock deep in me, f-fuck please Lafayette need it!” John whined and he was sure the other was two seconds away from crying because he couldn’t get Lafayette’s shirt off of him sense the beta was to damn tall.   
“Okay, okay Jacky, let’s go to the bedroom,” He said and turned off the stove before he pulled his shirt off for the other and John quickly took his arm and pulled him to the bedroom. As soon as they got their John pulled Lafayette's pants down along with his boxers. Lafayette looked down at him and he could swear John was looking hungrily at the beta’s length which was not much compared to an alpha but John wrapped his lips around the tip even if Lafayette was only half hard and began to suck and lick on it as if his life depended on it. Lafayette let out a soft groan as he became fully erect fairly quickly and John lapped up any precum that spilled out the tip quick enough that Lafayette wasn’t sure if it had ever really been their. John soon got up and looked at Lafayette with needy eyes sense he wanted Lafayette to sit down so he could ride him until this heat that coursed through his body was gone. Lafayette nodded sense he knew that look well and so he sat down on the bed. John was practically scrambling to get onto Lafayette and soon enough he was able to line up the others cock and didn’t waste any time in lowering himself onto it. John was making to much slick though and he couldn’t get the friction he desperately craved. He whined and began to ride the other anyway moving as fast as he could not caring about picking up speed, he wanted this now and didn’t want to have to wait for it to build up. He eventually struck his prostate and that made up for the slow speed and soon he was lifting himself and dropping onto the others cock so he would hit his prostate every time. He was using it as if it was a toy and hardly even noticed how Lafayette was moaning and throwing his head back or had his hands on John’s hips gripping so hard that he would leave bruises. John didn’t notice that Lafayette was getting close until he felt the others hand around his own cock and was giving him tight quick strokes and it wasn’t long before John came and clenched around Lafayette who came soon after when the other had clenched around him.   
John panted heavily and opened his eyes that he hadn’t even realized he had closed to look at Lafayette. He was panting even heavier and looked nearly exhausted.  
“Jesus John,” Lafayette whispered and had nearly forgotten that John’s heat had started until he heard the other mewling and beginning to fall into a more submissive mood as his cock began to harden again.   
“Lafayette I still need you,” John mumbled and Lafayette could swear he heard a sniffle and he realized how much of a mistake he was pretty sure he had made, but it didn’t matter because he got to see John like that.


End file.
